Test Drive
by miyukouyama
Summary: Hiccup tries to sneak out for a late night flight on a cold winter evening and encounters a mysterious barefooted boy on a mountaintop. *Hijack WIP*
1. Chapter 1

*I'm not a very experienced fanfiction writer so please go easy on me :P Things will be explained more in the second chapter if I ever write one… But yeah it'll be hijack if I do end up picking it up. Again please don't be too harsh, I'm still learning xD Also the picture I used belongs to blurpsies.

It was an ordinary freezing night on the island of Berk, and Hiccup began quietly hooking up the artificial tail on his dragon in the comfort of his home. As he prepped Toothless for flight, Hiccup observed the gentle snow falling out his window and smiled. With a careful hand, the young boy fastened the tail piece and saddled Toothless. It was late, so Hiccup was fairly certain that his father was sound asleep.

"Come on boy." Hiccup whispered to toothless. "Out the back." He stepped slowly, guiding Toothless to the exit with caution. Toothless seemed confused, but obeyed Hiccup anyways. The dragon's heavy footsteps left Hiccup uneasy. He couldn't risk waking Stoick. With a few steps to the door, Hiccup grinned as he stared victory in the face.

"HICCUP!" A voice roared behind him. Hiccup jumped from the shock. He turned to see in the dim light, an incredibly large figure who was unmistakably his father.

"Oh! Uh Hi...dad. Nice night isn't it?" Hiccup said with his voice shaky from false innocence. His father stepped closer, his intimidation leaving the boy motionless.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Stoick questioned harshly.

"Well..." Hiccup began. "It's a nice night and you know, being cooked up in here I figured Toothless could use some fresh air-"

"Hiccup! We've been over this!" Stoick yelled with his thick accent. "Blizzards have been burying the village for the past week! It's too dangerous for you to be taking that dragon for rides in these storms!"

Hiccup stepped back.

"But dad look it's fine!" Hiccup gestured to the light snow falling outside the window. "There's not going to be another storm tonight." He assured. Hiccup put his hand on his dragon. "Come on. Toothless hasn't been out for at least a week, he's getting...jittery." Hiccup sighed. Hiccup and Stoick's eyes moved to the fallen Snoggletog decorations and broken wood on their floor. Stoick paused.

"Hiccup, there's been blizzards every nigh-"

"I know there has dad." Hiccup said calmly. "Tonight is different though. We won't be long! I'll be back before you know it." Stoick sighed.

"Please dad." Hiccup pleaded. Stoick would usually demand Hiccup to stay without question, but some recent events had caused him to lend Hiccup an ear once in a while. Stoick slowly exhaled then began his ascent to his room.

"Thirty minutes." Stoick grumbled with his back to the boy. "Thanks dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. The man turned and the boy and his dragon had already vanished.

Light snow fell softly on Hiccup's rosy cheeks. The wind rushed from all sides as the two flew violently into the night, suddenly making the snow seem violent too. The moon being the only source of light, the night was intimidating, yet incredibly exciting. The boy chuckled.

"Oh wow. I missed this." Hiccup leaned his head back and let the cold wind shake his hair. Toothless sped up, as if in agreement. The two bolted into the night, having the most fun they've had in days. The snow remained light for the whole half hour to Hiccup's relief, and he and Toothless began to turn around.

"Wait!" Hiccup said suddenly to his dragon. Toothless stopped and flew in place. "He's probably asleep by now. Want to go a little longer?" With a smile, Toothless jolted off once more into the sky.

"Whoa slow bud, let's keep it closer to the village this time." Hiccup patted Toothless. "Here let's keep to the mountains." Hiccup clicked the tail in place and they changed direction_. I really hope we don't end up regretting this_ Hiccup thought. As they approached the icy mountains the snow picked up slightly. Even though it wasn't much, the snow caused Hiccup to become cautious. He decided it might be best to land for a while before heading back.

"Just on that one boy. Land over there." Hiccup pointed to a tall snow covered mountain and the two slowly descended. Toothless breathed fire to the ice to melt away a temporary bed for himself. Toothless turned to Hiccup. The boy grinned.

"Go ahead. I'm going to walk around for a little while." Hiccup shivered. The dragon lay down and closed his eyes.

Hiccup walked up the mountain, keeping a close eye on his surroundings so he wouldn't end up lost. As he headed upwards, his mind wandered_._ Things like, "_I really hope dad's asleep…"_and_ "I wonder how I can make Toothless a tail that will help us fly faster… "_drifted in Hiccup's thoughtsas he approached the top of the mountain.

"WOO!" A voice screamed happily. Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned in circles in surprise. Who in the world could be up here at this hour? He wondered. Hiccup shivered violently, both from being cold and being startled.

"Yeah!" the voice boomed again, a gust of cold wind following.

"Hello?" Hiccup said loudly as he began following the voice. The voice sounded so young to Hiccup. He couldn't think of anyone around his age who would be on the mountain right now, in fact the voice was completely foreign to him. A series of happy shouting continued on the side of the mountain, and Hiccup curiously followed it.

"YEAH!" The unknown boy screamed. Hiccup gasped. It was so close. Hiccup walked through the thick woods that stood on this side of the mountain to get to the voice. With a few steps, Hiccup found the source. In the moonlight, a light-haired teenager jumped barefoot in the snow, snow which seemed much heavier on this side of the mountain. The strange boy ran in the snowy clearing under the moonlight, laughing hysterically. In the darkness, Hiccup made out that this boy had pale skin and wore a cloak covered in ice. In his hand, a large wooden stick with a hook-like shape at the end. Hiccup stared from behind a large tree.

"Ha ha!" The teen giggled as he lay in the snow. Hiccup began to approach worriedly.

"Um, excuse me?" Hiccup began. The light-haired boy popped up.

"What? What's a kid doing on the mountain at this hour?" The person questioned. The way he said it was somehow strange to Hiccup. It was almost like he was talking through him. The teen got up and stared Hiccup down, then looked to the sky.

"He's got to get home...I should probably take it easy tonight..." The teen grumbled as the snowfall turned light once again. Hiccup was perplexed, but approached anyways. He slowly formed words.

"Hey, you really shouldn't-"

"Whoa!" The teen interrupted. "This guy must be from that Viking town. A bit small compared to those big dudes huh?" He began to circle Hiccup and the younger boy froze. Hiccup must have found a lunatic.

"Hey um, you know you really should wear shoes out here." Hiccup said awkwardly. "You could get hypothermia." Hiccup sat as he began to remove his one boot and paused. He looked down, embarrassed to remember he could only lone this person a single shoe.

The teen finally looked the boy in the eye, now he was wearing a confused expression.

"Are you talking to me?" The teen said with disbelief. The older boy crossed his arms and tilted his head. His blue eyes glimmered as he gazed at Hiccup. Hiccup looked around and laughed.

"Yeah, there's not really a whole lot of people I could be talking to..." Hiccup chuckled. Now that he was being acknowledged, the tension eased. The boy held out his one shoe.

"Here." Hiccup offered. "Sorry...I only have one. But it must be better than going down the mountain barefoot. And I have a dragon so I'll be-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The teen screamed as he jumped in the air with delight. "No way no way! this can't be happening..." The teen spoke with the detachment his voice conveyed earlier.

"This kid... This is unreal...He can..." The teen practically danced in place.

"Hey!" Hiccup said louder than he intended. The teen turned.

"D-Do you want to borrow this or not?" Hiccup mumbled. The young boy blushed from embarrassment from speaking so harshly. The teen stood up straight, as if trying to maintain composure. He nodded no thoughtfully.

"No, no I'm good." The mysterious boy smiled unnecessarily wide. The teen looked at Hiccup and his smile faded.

"Oh my god!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Hiccup replied.

"Your leg!" The teen shouted. He poked the metal of Hiccup's artificial leg with his stick. Hiccup sighed as he put his boot back on.

"Yeah, long story." Hiccup stood up, brushing off snow. It's pretty new...Well you get used to it." Hiccup smiled half-heartedly. "Honestly I'd be more concerned about those feet of yours."

The teen looked to him with sympathetic eyes. Hiccup was so close now; he could really see this person's face in the moonlight. This strange boy had hair as white as the snow on that mountain. His eyes were bright blue in contrast with his pale skin and his teeth were a perfect white. Hiccup became flustered as he realized that this person before him was incredibly beautiful.

"O-Oh um-" Hiccup began between nervous mumbles. "I'm Hiccup." He extended a friendly hand and smiled. The older teen began to become excited again, to Hiccup's concern. The teen jumped happily then composed himself, standing with his hands resting on his hips.

"I'm Jack F-!" He paused.

"Jack who?"

"Just Jack!" Jack laughed. He placed his hand in Hiccup's and the boy shuddered.

""YOU'RE FREEZING!" Hiccup shivered. Jack pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, my skin's always cold." Jack smiled. He lay back in the snow, and Hiccup became certain that this kid had a death wish.

"Want a ride back to the village? Where do you live?"

Jack sat up. "I live here."

"Here? In the snow-" Hiccup's question was put to a halt when he got pelted with snowballs.

"Ha ha!" Jack giggled.

"What are you doin-" Snowballs nailed Hiccup left and right. "Ow!" The boy was being covered in snow.

"Hiccup... that's an original name." Jack coolly bounced a fresh snowball in his hand. "I like it!" He tossed and hit Hiccup square in the back of the head.

"W-what? Would you quit it?" Hiccup formed a lumpy snowball and nailed Jack in the face.

"Ha!" Hiccup teased. "How do you like that?" Jack stood motionless; his eyes and face completely hidden with the snow.

"Oh... Did I throw it too hard?" Hiccup stood in front of Jack, lifting his hand to Jack's face. He began to wipe the snow from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly pinned down Hiccup.

"Gotcha!" Jack erupted in laughter as he began tossing snow all over the young boy.

"Hey!" Hiccup tried to sound angry, but he couldn't help smiling. This was kind of fun. Hiccup flung snow on Jack in defense and pushed him off of himself. The two laughed as they attacked each other with snow in the middle of the night. After a few minutes of endless snow battles, the two fell to the ground from exhaustion. Hiccup laughed, the hot air from his giggles freezing instantly with each exhale.

"It's nice to meet you Jack." Hiccup managed between breaths. Jack smiled brightly, his face glowing in the moonlight.

"It's nice to meet you too Hiccup..." Jack said softly as he closed his eyes. Silence followed briefly as the two tried to catch their breath.

"So Jack," Hiccup said quietly. "What do you mean you live here?" Jack opened his eyes and turned to the boy.

"Here. On the mountain. Or wherever. Never towns or anything. I don't stay around people much."

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked curiously. Jack looked down.

"Well people…" Jack began quietly. "They just care about themselves. They can't see me at all." Jack's voice was so much smaller than before; it wasn't holding that childlike playfulness it had earlier.

"It's like I might as well not exist." Jack finished. Hiccup frowned.

"So they ignore you." Hiccup collected.

"You could definitely say that." Jack sighed as he rose up. Hiccup didn't want to sound anymore nosy than he had already, but Jack was so intriguing. He began to speculate what this barefooted teen's story was, but refrained from actually asking.

"Oh man!" Hiccup shouted as he jumped up. "It's almost morning! I've got to get back!" Hiccup rushed towards the trees and turned to see Jack wearing a heartbroken expression.

"Hey, do you think I can come to your place again sometime to visit?" Hiccup joked. Jack's frown faded into a laugh.

"Yes, yes that'd be fun." Jack smiled. Hiccup grinned in return. He began to walk away before turning once more.

"Oh and those people you were talking about...Forget them. If they take you for granted then they must not be good people." Hiccup reassured Jack. "You just have to meet the right ones, I know it's hard to, but I'm sure you'll meet someone who will be able to notice you just fine!" Hiccup waved and Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jack chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

-*Ok so I wrote this the same time as the first chapter. It's the same event, from Jack's perspective. You don't have to read it because I guess it's not completely necessary; I mostly wrote it to offer some explanation for things. Hope it's not too awful.

Snow blasted from Jack's staff as he buried the mountains on the island of Berk.

"Ha ha! Another snow day guys!" Jack laughed. He flew high over the Viking village as he released violent amounts of snow and wind from his staff. The teen spun in the air as he allowed his powers to go haywire. Jack grinned in the middle of his own chaos. As the sun began to go down, Jack put his rampage to a halt.

"Hey you should probably go easier on this town." Jack reasoned with himself. He flew towards the mountain and laughed. "Nah, they're Vikings. They can handle it." As Jack flew he noticed a large bearded man talking to himself near the edge of the village. Out of curiosity, Jack flew beside him to make out what he was saying.

"If these blizzards don't stop soon I don't know how I'll be able to feed the village..." The man said worriedly as he paced back and forth. Jack froze.

"Oh...whoops. Sorry big guy." Jack said to the man, aware that he could not and never would hear him. The large Viking phased through Jack as he continued to pace.

"Hey!" Jack turned angry. "I hate it when people do that..." he grumbled. Jack flew on the nearest mountain top and kept the snow light for the night. On the mountain, he could still make a small mess without messing with the village. Jack made a mini storm over his head as the day quickly turned to night. Like always, he enjoyed his party of one.

"Why can't those jerks ever see me?" Jack created large amounts of snow over his own head.

"I don't get it." Jack looked at the full moon overhead and blasted ice in that direction.

"You're a real ass you know that?" Jack shouted. The moon stayed silent as it always had. Jack smirked.

"Forget you then." Jack collected more snow and spun it all around himself.

"WOO!" he made a blizzard for himself.

"Yeah!" Jack screamed happily. If the moon wasn't going to pay attention like the rest of the world, he figured he might as well savior his party of one.

"YEAH!" Jack danced and jumped in his beautiful small snow storm.

"Ha ha!" Jack plopped to the ground. The night had grown later so quickly.

"Um excuse me?"

Jack plopped up from his snow pile to see a freckled little preteen wearing a fur vest and a green long-sleeved shirt heading towards him.

"What? What's a kid doing on the mountain at this hour?" Jack asked himself vocally. With guilt in his eyes he looked at this large snow creation overhead. _This kid will freeze in that if I don't lay low a little bit _Jack thought.

"He's got to get home...I should probably take it easy tonight..." He grumbled as he shrunk his prized creation.

"Hey you really shouldn't-"

"Whoa! This guy must be from that Viking town. A bit small compared to those big dudes huh?" Jack circled the boy. Though he was small, he was certainly cuter than those ugly mugs.

"Hey um, you know you should really wear shoes out here. You could get hypothermia." The boy said. _Shoes? Who's he talking to_? Jack wondered. The kid sat and began to remove his boot as Jack looked at his own bare feet. He looked to the boy.

"Are you talking to me?" Jack questioned with disbelief. He tilted his head and knew he must be mistaken. A small chuckle escaped the boy.

"Yeah there's not really a whole lot of people I could be talking to..." The boy held out a shoe to Jack.

"Here. Sorry...I only have-" Jack's thoughts wandered. _What is going on? This kid, he sees me? That can't be, but here he is talking to me._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The teen screamed and jumped in the air with delight. "No way no way this can't be happening..." Jack tried to contain his joy as much as possible and practically danced in place. _Maybe I can make a friend! Oh my god Jack don't be weird don't be weird._

"Hey!" The boy interrupted his thoughts loudly. Jack turned and the boy blushed, clearly embarrassed for shouting.

"D-Do you want to borrow this or not?" the kid stuttered. Jack smiled as he tried to hold himself together. _He's so nice._

"No, no I'm good." Jack said honestly. The cold obviously never bothered him. Jack took a good look at his potential first friend with a grin. The boy had green eyes and freckles scattered across his face. He was scrawny, in a charming way. As his eyes wandered down, his smile faded.

"Oh my god!" Jack exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Your leg!" Jack gasped. He approached the boy and poked the metal of the kid's artificial leg with his staff. _Oh wait that was probably weird_ Jack worried. The boy sighed. _Oh god maybe I shouldn't have brought that up._

"Yeah, long story." The kid said as he stood. "It's pretty new...Well you get used to it." He forced a smile. "Honestly, I'd be more concerned about those feet of yours."

Jack couldn't help but stare sadly at the boy. _The first person I can ever talk to is so kind, but that poor kid he must've gone through hell_. Jack began to already develop protectiveness over this boy; after all, he was all he ever had.

"O-oh um, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup extended a friendly hand to Jack. Jack had never experienced joy like this. He grinned ear to ear.

"I'm Jack F-" Jack stopped himself. Maybe leading off with saying I'm a winter spirit isn't the best way to make friends Jack realized. The last thing he wanted was to scare off this boy.

"Jack who?"

"Just Jack!" Jack laughed nervously. He placed his hand in Hiccup's and the boy shivered violently.

"YOU'RE FREEZING!" Jack pulled away, almost embarrassed.

"Sorry, my skin's always cold." He smiled. Jack placed himself on his back in the snow once more. The ice helped calm his incredible excitement. He stared at the moon.

_Well maybe there's hope for you yet..._

"Want a ride back to the village? Where do you live?" Hiccup asked. Jack sat up.

"I live here." Jack began forming snowballs with his back to Hiccup.

"Here? In the snow-" Jack interrupted Hiccup and bombarded him with his handmade snowballs.

"Ha ha!" Jack giggled. _I wonder if this kid's any fun._

"What are you doin-" Jack continued to interrupt Hiccup with his excessive snowball tossing.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack couldn't help himself from attacking the kid; after all it was the first snowball fight when there was a chance of someone fighting back.

"Hiccup...That's an original name." Jack bounced a fresh snowball in his hand. "I like it!" He pelted Hiccup in the back of the head.

"W-what? Would you quit it!" Hiccup formed a lumpy snowball and nailed Jack square in the face. "Ha! How do you like that?" Face covered in snow, Jack froze.

_Wow… he got me. Someone finally hit ME_. Hiccup began to approach him_. Time to mess with him_. Jack stood motionless.

"Oh...Did I throw it too hard?" Hiccup's genuine concern was endearing. He placed his hand to Jack's face and started to wipe off the snow. _He's touching me...He's really touching me._ Jack felt the warmth of the boy's hands on his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup apologized. Jack opened his eyes and pounced on Hiccup.

"Gotcha!" Jack laughed. _Wow I half expected to faze through this kid_... Jack thought as he held Hiccup firmly to the ground and began to bury him in snow.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted, failing to hide his smile. He threw snow back at Jack and pushed him off. The two laughed as they had a long series of snow fights. By the end, the two fell to the ground panting from exhaustion.

Hiccup laughed. "It's nice to meet you Jack." He managed between breaths. _This is really happening..._

"It's nice to meet you too Hiccup." Jack spoke with heartfelt gratitude that he tried to conceal. He closed his eyes. Silence followed for a while as the two rested.

"So Jack, what do you mean you live here?" Hiccup questioned. Jack opened his eyes.

"Here. On the mountain. Or wherever. Never townlike places." Jack thought of the towns filled with the people who he hated for never seeing him, but that world suddenly seemed so long ago now that he was speaking to someone at this very moment. "I don't stay around people much." Jack admitted.

"Why is that?" The boy asked. Jack looked down, drowning in bitter memories.

"People...They don't see me. They just care about themselves." Jack tried to avoid sounding weird but failed to avoid sounding resentful. "It's like I might as well not exist." Hiccup frowned to Jack's explanation.

"So they ignore you." Hiccup's freckled face looked to Jack with sympathy.

"You could definitely say that." Jack sighed as he stood up_. Hiccup, you have no idea_. Jack got sucked into his thoughts of every person who phased through him or regarded him as a myth. _I wonder why he of all people can recognize me._

"Oh man! It's almost morning! I've got to get back!" Hiccup suddenly bolted to the trees and turned to see Jack, dumbfounded and heartbroken. _I just meet someone, and I'm already going to lose him._ Jack prepared himself to return to his life of isolation, though that was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey, do you think I can come to your place again sometime to visit? Hiccup joked. Jack's whole face lit up.

"Yes, yes that'd be fun." Jack had never felt this much relief. Hiccup grinned at Jack and began to leave. To Jack's surprise, Hiccup turned his back once more.

"Oh, and those people you were talking about..." Hiccup began. "Forget them. If they take you for granted, they must not be good people. You just have to meet the right ones. I know it's hard sometimes, but I'm sure you'll meet someone who will be able to notice you just fine!" Hiccup waved. These words practically brought Jack to his knees in appreciation, but he kept it subtle with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jack chuckled.


End file.
